What I'll Never Say
by AvePlateada
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a secret...one they will be forced to share. Rated T for language and slight sex scenes, maybe M in later chapters. SasuxNaru! R&R.
1. The Beginning Of The End

Finally...SasuNaruuuuuuuu..!!

I know I still have like 3 Teen Titans fics I'm working on now but I've been wanting to write a SasuNaru fic for THE longest time! So I'm sorry but I just had to work on this fic because the want was just too powerful this time and I just sat down and wrote so enjoy!! This is my first Naruto fic:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

He watched as Naruto lay in bed, his bare back sticking out between a sea of white sheets. He stirred, the sun reached his face slowly as each minute passed, normally he'd close the blinds or pull the curtains in so he would't wake up, but today he wanted to play with him some more so he allowed the sun to do it's job while he got up from the couch and walked closer to where he lay.

Naruto felt the slightest movement above him as Sasuke lay on top of him, gently. He stroked his back lightly with his fingertips, he was trying to turn him on, it wouldn't work. Not after last night anyway, Sasuke was like a machine when it came to this. And it was good, but he had been a victim of Sasuke's unrelenting passion far too many times in his lifetime.

Naruto groaned in objection as Sasuke kissed and licked Naruto just above where his butt was located. When his mouth traveled lower Naruto stiffened in response, Sasuke smirked. Naruto was always so self-conscious about his body and he showed it now again as he pulled the covers more tightly wound around him.

Now on his side, Naruto pouted under the covers. Sasuke knew he didn't like it when he messed with his sleeping, he was tired. Through the covers he could see the room grow visibly darker, Sasuke must have closed the blinds. See? He did know, he was just being a royal jerk this morning. From behind him, Sasuke pulled the covers up and slid in next to him, of course he was still naked. Shameless as always...not that he had anything to be ashamed of but still.

Sasuke rested his head in between Naruto's neck and shoulder, caressing him, "No more" Naruto complained with sleepiness and repositioned himself to where he was on his back. He usually didn't pay attention to Naruto when he rejected him but the past couple of months, or more, had been different.

"You feeling okay?" He asked warily, still not used to the worry.

"No, I'm nauseous."

Now that the room was a bit darker for Naruto's taste, he removed the covers to give him some air. Maybe that would help? Sasuke really had no idea how to handle this situation.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom." He suggested.

"I don't wanna." Naruto whined and turned to curl into him.

Sasuke smiled to himself, he looked down, the spot where Naruto's abs used to be was now plump. He pushed the thought aside and lifted Naruto off the bed. He set him down carefully on the bathroom floor and waited patiently for Naruto to be through.

He was tired as well, both of them being a part of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or, simply put, the ANBU. Sasuke had been pulling nearly double shifts in order to make up for Naruto being so tired and of course there couldn't be much strain on his body...

_He had been out late working too much again. Naruto would be mad but what could he do? When missions came up he was just a natural candidate the other ANBU chose to do the job. It wasn't like he was going to turn down an opportunity at becoming a better ninja._

_He slid the door open to his home and walked in. He didn't see Naruto directly but sensed his prescence, he walked across the front room and into his bedroom where he expected to see Naruto napping or being bored but again, he was wrong. The bathroom door was closed so he knocked._

_There were sounds of movement inside the small room and then Naruto opened the door._

_Sasuke noticed the worry in his eyes "What's wrong?" He asked._

_"I have some weird news."_

That night had changed everything. That night Naruto had told him that he was pregnant and at first he had thought it was all a trick.

_With a naughty smile, Sasuke asked "Are you actually trying to turn me on Naruto?"_

_"What?" Naruto was caught off guard, did Sasuke even hear what he said?_

_He began to pull off his ANBU uniform, hastily leaving it all over the place as he followed Naruto, who was avoiding him, which was weird because he didn't do that until they'd done it at least a couple of times. When there was an opening in Naruto's defense he pounced on him and the two flew onto the bed with a yelp from Naruto._

_Sasuke attacked Naruto with his hands, removing his clothes and touching him where he knew he liked it._

_"...Sasuke.." Naruto breathed._

_"You know..you don't need tricks..." Sasuke panted between words as he tried to control his breathing._

_"No,..I-"_

_Sasuke smothered his mouth in kisses and Naruto put up little resistance. So easily, his worries from earlier had been dissipated and lost in the midst of his and Sasuke's ardent encounter._

_In the early morning, when they were done and the room was turning lighter by the second, Naruto was already awake and awaiting Sasuke's movements. When he did hear Sasuke awaken he waited for him to get up. Sasuke stood and walked around the room to the closet, he was dressing when Naruto spoke._

_"I think it was the night I used my Sexy Technique"_

_Sasuke froze in place, with his black sleeveless shirt only halfway on. He thought about it briefly, he remembered it mostly because he preferred Naruto's voice screaming his name but they were just trying new ideas for fun, then continued robotically dressing himself as he processed the information._

_"Aren't you going to say anything?" Asked Naruto, completely confused by his silence._

_"It's not possible" Sasuke responded and sat on the bed to put his boots on._

_"I know it's not but Sasuke, I'm telling you I would have never thought about it if I didn't feel like it was true."_

_Again, Sasuke said nothing and Naruto sighed._

_All he needed for his ANBU uniform to be complete was his mask, just before he put it on he spoke: "Naruto," He looked at Sasuke when he called his name "Be careful today."_

_Naruto nodded his head and didn't look as Sasuke's mask hid his features._

Since that, it had taken much to convince Sasuke. The day when Naruto said he wasn't in the mood for ramen was the turning point, then the nausea and various times he nearly killed Sasuke with fear while passing out during sex. Sasuke hadn't completely become accustomed to hindering his needs but he was trying. He had to admit it would help if Naruto had some clothes on.

Naruto heaved into the toilet bowl, from the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke walk out of the bathroom and come back with clothes.

Sasuke took his limp body and dressed him, stopping hear and there to add a kiss or to inhale his scent.

"Stop it" Naruto warned, knowing that the slightest movement could reawaken Sasuke's desires.

"I can do this." Sasuke reassured.

When Naruto was fully dressed and done with the bathroom he met up with Sasuke in the kitchen.

"You need to eat something." Said Sasuke when he saw him.

Naruto covered his mouth with a hand at the smell of what Sasuke was making "I think I'll pass."

Sasuke completely ignored Naruto's hesitance, "This should do." He set a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table with a glass of juice.

"Really Sasuke, I don't think-"

"Sit down."

Naruto did as Sasuke ordered and forced down the first couple of bites, after a while he noticed that it did help and ate willingly.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was sitting next to him with only a mug of coffee before him.

"Not hungry." Sasuke said simply.

Naruto's mouth hung open, he overcame the shock with a little revenge as he crammed a chunk of toast into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke's eyes bulged out in surprise and he began to choke.

"Forgot how to chew Sasuke?" Naruto teased.

"Hn, good one Naruto" Sasuke's voice was slightly sarcastic.

Naruto frowned in response.

Sasuke picked up the plate and took it to the sink "You just be good today and stay here."

"Actually.." Naruto was reluctant about saying the rest but continued "I was thinking about doing that mission assigned to me."

"No." Sasuke answered immediately.

"But Sasuke, you're tired."

"No I'm not."

Naruto knew he was right, Sasuke was even too tired to tease him back about the toast.

Sasuke saw how Naruto was quiet and he knew he was probably still thinking about completing the mission, "I forbid you to go."

"Sasuke I have to." Naruto argued.

"No, you don't." Sasuke pointed out.

"And what do I tell them? Sasuke, what have you been telling them?"

"I tell them you're probably off being stupid with ramen and that I'll give you your next mission assignment." Answered Sasuke.

"That's great." Naruto murmured.

"If I would have known they'd send you missions through the mail I wouldn't have allowed you to even check the mail." Sasuke thought about it aloud.

"Don't say that, it just means that this mission is for me and me alone."

"I don't mind doing it." Sasuke offered.

Naruto pretended to not hear him "And they don't notice that it's not me completing the missions?" He asked.

"Why would they? They don't care who does it as long as it gets done."

They were both quiet for a second, thinking. Sasuke was the first to speak "Naruto, you shouldn't put yourself in danger like this. I don't care what happens to that thing inside you but-"

"This thing?" Naruto's voice was incredulous, "This thing?!" He repeated.

Sasuke looked away under Naruto's stare.

"Listen," Naruto's voice was sad "I don't know what's going on with you lately but if..-if you ever want me to go, just tell me. Okay?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto now, his head was hung low and his fists clenched to his sides. When he looked up at him there were tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Sasuke's cool demeanor changed into one of awe, how could Naruto even think like that?

"Naruto no, I-"

"Forget it Sasuke," Naruto held a hand up to stop him "You know what? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want me anymore. So it's perfectly fine." He wiped the tears away and smiled a smile as bright as the sun at Sasuke.

Naruto walked away and Sasuke let him go.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

It was the end of November, the snow beneath his boots melted into whatever he wanted as he hid behind the bushes, awaiting the enemy. Like a stake out...if only he had food. He felt like eating something sweet, no sour...or salty? Hopefully Sasuke would want to go out for dinner when he got home.

He turned his attention back to the mission at hand, though he was hungry he was alert, a couple of rogue ninja had been causing trouble in one of the neighboring villages. So they were very close to the border, far from Sasuke. He was to stop them before entering Konoha Village, he had plenty of time and space. No one knew the forest of Konoha like a Konoha Ninja such as him. The entire forest was covered in snow so it wouldn't be easy to hide, everything stood out against white.

Just then, two figures in heavy cloaks burst from the other side.

The battle began.

Naruto started by grabbing shuriken and spiraling them at the enemy from behind, they both dodged the attack and teleported themselves behind him. Before Naruto could attack one of them came after him, he blocked three punches and a kick before the other one was on him too. There was no time to counterattack, only block.

He had to think fast, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto was multiplied times ten.

The ninja weren't surprised, merely somewhat satisfied the ANBU had sent someone strong.

They fought, each throwing punches, blocking. Using weapons like kunai and shuriken, the battle went on until the three were facing each other, panting and in a cold sweat.

"I can see that the ANBU has done well over the years." A deep voice said.

It took time for what he said to sink in "You-you used to be part of the ANBU?" Naruto was caught off guard.

One of them partly removed their hood and he saw that it was a woman "Yes" She answered.

"Then why-"

"We left because we wanted to." The other one, the man, answered before Naruto could ask.

"The ANBU are very strict with their ninja." The women specified.

"Strict? What do you mean?" Naruto already knew about the rules but he didn't see how it applied to these two.

The woman fully removed her cloak now, revealing a small bundle nestled in a piece of clothe slung across her shoulder. His eyes widened, the rules made sense now. It was the rule that he and Sasuke had broken so many times already. Relationships, other than friendships, were completely forbidden between members.

He and Sasuke had never spoken about it but he imagined that the two would run away once the baby was born. But would Sasuke really come with him? He didn't know. But if he did, they would become rogue ninja, like the ones before him now.

The man took his momentary trance as an opening and attacked Naruto with a sword he had strapped to his belt. It all happened so fast Naruto didn't realize it was him who was screaming in pain as the sword pierced through his right shoulder. He fell backward onto the ice cold snow which broke his fall.

The man slid the blad out and prepared for another slice when the woman interceded.

"That's enough Jin, I don't want to see again" The man grunted but left him alone.

They left him to die.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sasuke came straight home, with Naruto doing his own mission he had the rest of the day to himself. He sat at the table in the kitchen, the last place he had seen Naruto. It was the last place where he had spoken to Naruto and Naruto had sat in the spot he was sitting in now.

He sat there, wondering if Naruto needed help. Debating over whether he should go and check on him. He knew that if Naruto caught him, he would never hear the end of it.

But was he okay? The mission was simple right? Get rid of two rogue ninja.

Naruto could handle that.

But just in case he reached for his mask and decided he would have to be extra careful in not getting caught.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A light snow began to fall.

It was very white.

It made him feel happy.

In the distance he felt searing pain all over his right side, he forced his mind to travel away from it and the numbing cold from the snow was his friend. He let it take over until he felt something was missing.

Something important.

He closed his eyes and saw Sasuke's face, that's what was missing.

When someone died, didn't an angel come to lead them to heaven?

Where was his angel?

He opened his eyes to search but the only place he could see was up, his head didn't move when he wanted it to and he stopped trying.

He would wait for his angel, patiently.

His eyelids began to droop until he heard a crunching of footsteps close by, etched in blurriness was Sasuke's face, he was standing before him.

"You're here." Naruto felt like crying, Sasuke never let him down. It took a while for him to realize he was crying, hence Sasuke's beautiful face being blurry.

Sasuke fell to his knees, exhaling in and out in disbelief, his hands hovered over Naruto, not knowing what to do. He was trembling, his hands shaking, his mouth still open in shock. Tears stung at his eyes and he felt the cold wind as they slid downward.

"Naruto" He finally choked out, his throat dry from fear. He didn't continue, knowing what to do for the first time, he slid out of his cloak and wrapped it around Naruto. He lifted him off the ground and began running.

Naruto embraced the warmth, clinging to his angel as they ascended into heaven. Though the warmth brought excrutiating pain he didn't care, with Sasuke here to guide him he was complete. They were going fast, he snuck a peak and saw that they were zooming past hundreds of trees in split seconds. Everything was coated in white and the path before them seemed to be brighter, this was the tunnel so many people talked about.

It wasn't so bad.

As long as everyone got their own angel, they should be happy.

He was happy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

His ANBU mask conveniently concealed the tears that dripped rapidly from his eyes. He was trying so hard to think about something else to make them go away but it was no use. He had warned him. He had specifically told Naruto not to complete the mission, he had told him it was dangerous.

But he had also let him go.

"Naruto, hang on. Please hang on." Sasuke whispered fervently into Naruto's ear, hoping he'd hear.

After all they had been through, it couldn't end like this.

_"Sasuke." He felt a nudge at his side._

_"Sasuke wake up." Naruto sounded like he was in pain and he woke up "What's wrong?" He asked._

_"I don't feel too good." Naruto complained._

_In the dark Naruto sounded like another whiney adult but when he turned on the lights there was a layer of sweat on practically all his body. Sasuke was alarmed._

_"Naruto what happened?" He asked._

_"I feel dizzy and nauseous." Naruto explained._

_Sasuke went over to the closet and started packing Naruto's bag._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"We have to get you to a hospital Naruto."_

_"What? No!"_

_"Shut up" Sasuke demanded._

_"Sasuke!-" His sentence was cut short by a sharp pain in his side._

_Sasuke directed his attention to his pain before Naruto spoke again "We agreed that we wouldn't let anyone know. We can't, you know what would happen."_

_A small crease formed on his forehead, a sign that Sasuke was truly debating over what to do._

_"Sasuke we can't let anyone know about this."_

_Sasuke brought a bucket closer to Naruto and held onto him as he heaved into it while settling in for the long night ahead._

Looking back now they had spent countless nights just waiting for Naruto's nausea to subside, they knew Naruto's pregnancy was abnormal. But they didn't know what to expect, waking up sweaty and nauseous was normal to them but if they ever took him to a specialist and found out that Naruto had been close to dying, Sasuke would never forgive himself.

They were close to arriving. He could see the building he was headed for, when they were close enough he braced for impact, shielding as much of Naruto's body as he could. They collided with the window, crashing it into pieces and sending shards of glass everywhere.

Sasuke kneeled before the person he knew was there before him.

"Please." His breathing was erratic, he slid the mask off his face and leaned into Naruto, letting his tears soak into his shoulder.

"You're the only one who can save him."

He looked up and faced the only person he knew could help Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

I hope no one thought this was weird. I just TOTALLY love this couple. Oh and no flames please! Boyxboy action is hot I don't care what you say LoL I'll go over the technicalities of the pregnancy in the next chapter. Later!

Review! Review! Review!

~AvePlateada~


	2. Burned

FINALLY!

The second chapter!! LoL I am SO sorry for this uber uber late update!

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

He woke up to a white blur all around him.

He felt something soft beneath him, when he attempted to sit up he fell back with a barely audible yelp. He swallowed and felt his throat was very dry. On his right, he saw a pitcher and a glass. He filled the cup with water and drank selfishly. When the cup didn't seem to satisfy his thirst he grabbed the pitcher and drank. The pitcher was empty by the time he was done, the excess liquid that had passed his lips made his chin glisten.

Suddenly he remembered what had happened, despite the pain his hands reached instinctively towards his lower belly. He felt an intense rellief when he felt it there. The one thing of Sasuke's he would ever really have if Sasuke decided to leave him. Remembering the argument the other morning he wondered if Sasuke was mad. He wondered how long he'd been here in this bed.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door knob turned and someone entered, he covered himself quickly and acted calm. He didn't know where he was or who had brought him but whoever it was, he knew he had to protect his secret.

"Oh, your awake."

Naruto was slightly confused when Lady Tsunade passed through the doorway.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Naruto blinked, not knowing what to say.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how I got here." His voice seemed more rusty than usual.

She pulled up a wooden stool and sat on it.

"Don't you remember? Sasuke brought you here." She was holding a bowl of hot water, she grabbed a small white towel. She began to peel away the old bandages and Naruto's face contorted in pain as he slowly inched away from her cold hands.

Once the bandages were gone she dipped the white towel into the bowl of water. When she sat the hot towel over his chest his body writhed in pain.

"They're deep wounds." Was all Lady Tsunade said and continued to wipe away the dry blood from Naruto's cuts.

Just then another knock at the door.

A shinobi he didn't recognize walked in and whispered into Lady Tsunade's ear.

"He's outside now, would you like him to come in?" He saw the steam from the water rise into the air.

"Yes." He hoped he didn't sound too anxious.

Quietly Sasuke entered the room. Already Naruto felt like he could breathe more easily though he stood far away.

Now that the dry blood was wiped away, Lady Tsunade brought out new bandages and began to wrap them around Naruto's arm.

"I'll take it from here." He heard Sasuke's voice from across the room.

Lady Tsunade knew when she wasn't wanted and quietly removed herself from the room.

Slowly, Sasuke made his way from the other side of the room to right next to where Naruto lay. He tried not to look but his footsteps were very audible as he crossed the empty room. His eyes were still shut closed when Sasuke reached out to touch his face. Sasuke's touch revived him. He opened his eyes and looked into his deep irises.

Sasuke looked away for a second to grab the new bandages for Naruto's wound. He wrapped it once around Naruto and tightened it.

Instantly Naruto's body responded by pulling away from Sasuke, but Sasuke held onto him.

"Sasuke please." Naruto breathed.

"When I saw you on the ground... I couldn't believe I had let you go...I was scared." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke let go, "I had to tell them."

"Tell them?" Naruto's head swirled.

"Yes, tell them." Sasuke repeated.

When Naruto realized what he had done he was outraged "You told them?!"

"I had to." Sasuke was no longer standing next to where Naruto lay. He was wandering the room. Giving Naruto room to yell at him.

"You didn't have to do anything!" Naruto yelled.

"I know how much you want that thing." Sasuke gestured toward Naruto's abdomen, "So I told them."

This time it was Naruto who broke Sasuke's stare by looking away.

Rememebering the two rogure ninja he had been assigned to kill, Naruto wondered what became of them. There was no doubt in his mind Sasuke had taken over the mission after him, "So what did you do to them?" He asked quietly, not really wanting to hear the answer but needing a change of subject.

Sasuke was quiet.

The tears that were forming at the edges of his eyes in a fit of emotion now screamed anger, he pushed them back.

"What did you do to them?" He asked again.

Sasuke looked away while responding, "I did what I had to."

"You didn't have to do anything liar."

He said nothing.

"I prefer anyone other than you on that field."

"They could have killed you." Said Sasuke.

"Like you care." Naruto's bitter words left the air thicker than he'd expected. He'd hoped Sasuke would deny it, say that he _did_ care. Anything other than leave behind this stale feeling of hopelessness.

"How many times do I have to tell you to listen to me?" Random words spoken from Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke staring at him, closer than before and then much closer.

At first, Sasuke's fingers gently caressed his lips. Bringing himself in, Sasuke's nose lightly played with Naruto's. His hand wrapped around Naruto's neck, feeling the skin there. And then Sasuke grabbed Naruto fiercely. Pulling his hair back and arching his neck to turn towards the ceiling. A sensation of sorrow exploded through Naruto, for some reason Sasuke's prescence always caused this. Nevertheless his mouth clung onto Sasuke's, desperately seeking to fill the lonely hole in his own chest.

Sasuke abruptly pulled away and grabbed onto Naruto's face with his hands. Sasuke stared at him intently. His heavy breathing once again filling Naruto's mouth with the sweet scent of his breath. Then Sasuke slowly moved his body onto the bed and he delicately straddled him, barely touching but his hands wandering where he knew they belonged his lips kissing the way Naruto wanted.

He was rough but at the same time cautious and Naruto's heart swelled with an emotion he didn't recognize. An emotion that made him want to fly. It made him feel like he could jump off a cliff and survive. Sasuke had told their secret, but he was far from mad. He was happy, did this mean they could tell everyone now? Did this mean they would come out as a couple? Would Sasuke not be ashamed of him anymore?

Without thinking he reached for Sasuke's belt and began to unbuckle it. He wanted more of him. The feeling of Sasuke seemed more distant than usual and again he wondered how long he'd been in this bed. Sasuke's hands removed themselves from his body and to where his hands rested, they denied Naruto.

His cheeks turned pink for a second but then considered that Sasuke would remove his own pants. He just needed to be patient.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was muffled by his lips.

Feeling something was wrong he stuck to Sasuke's lips, not wanting to give up yet.

"Naruto stop." Sasuke mildly chided, not wanting for him to cease but remembering that Naruto was weak.

Naruto reached for Sasuke's neck and embraced him.

"Naruto we can't." Said Sasuke.

"What? Why?" He was both confused and embarrassed, red rising to rosen his cheeks.

"We just can't" He couldn't come up with a better explanation.

Naruto reached for him and forced kisses into his mouth. Sasuke stiffened at the sensation of Naruto's willingness but allowed the bites and the licks, hoping that at least one of them could get some satisfaction.

"Naruto I can hurt you."

"You won't." Naruto begged.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

Naruto didn't respond and Sasuke found himself irritated. Naruto nibbled on his throat and then Sasuke felt a jolt of excitement as Naruto reached for his pants again. With as much patience as he could muster he pulled away from naruto. He grabbed Naruto by the chin and listened to his panting as he struggled to steady his own breathing.

"Naruto." He breathed gently "I'm sorry but-"

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand away and positioned himself as far away from Sasuke as he could, he rolled onto his side and curled into a fetus position. He felt the sting of rejection as Sasuke sighed and silently lifted himself from the bed.

There was a knock at the door, "I haven't done it yet." Sasuke spoke to the person on the other side of the door.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and then shifted his gaze to the nightstand. He reached for the empty glass pitcher and took it to the door "I'm going to need more water" he handed them the pitcher. They waited for the pitcher full of water to arrive and then Sasuke reached for something inside one of the pouches in his pants, his hand returned with a bottle of pills. As he poured one into his palm Naruto could hear the rustling of all the little white pills inside.

"Here." Sasuke handed Naruto the little pill but Naruto made no move to reach for it.

Sasuke ignored him and poured a glass of water. He motioned for Naruto to take the pill again and Naruto rolled over to his other side.

"Naruto, you need to take this." Sasuke explained.

Naruto was silent, still hurt and angry from just before. Sasuke's hand landed on Naruto and he froze under his touch, the want was still there but he was far beyond ashamed to keep asking.

"If I promise to make you feel better, will you take it?" Sasuke's voice was light, teasing him.

Naruto removed his hand, "Don't touch me" The hate with which he spoke stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

His tone was filled with hatred and Sasuke realized the damage he had done.

"I told you I would only end up hurting you." Murmured Sasuke, he left the room without another word and Naruto felt like falling into a black hole.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

He walked through the hall and before knocking on the door Sasuke heard voices from inside the room. He leaned in and heard their whispers.

"Sasuke can never know."

"He'd never allow it."

"We can't just expect him to follow blindly."

"You're right."

"Is there any way we can send him away?"

He swung the door open furiously, "I don't want anyone touching him." He flung the bottle of pills at the wall for effect.

Some of them flinched but only one spoke.

"Sasuke you have to understand-" Lady Tsunade immediately attempted to convince him.

"I said no." His voice was so sharp, it cut a silence in the room while the others deliberated.

They spoke like he wasn't there and he felt like he was losing ground, "I'll take him away from here if I have to."

That got their attention because suddenly everyone was arguing with him. "Listen, he's not going to take the pills if he doesn't know what they're for."

"You didn't tell him?" asked Kakashi.

Sasuke shot him a glance, meaning no.

"Well maybe we should tell him."

"You're such an idiot Jiraiya, Naruto would never....would he Sasuke?" Tsunade was curious.

"No, for some stupid reason, he wants that thing." Sasuke responded after a brief silence.

"Do you?" Kakashi's voice ringed in the expecting silence they left for him to answer.

"Of course not, especially after knowing that it might kill him."

Kakashi nodded "The kyuubi made a good move." His words earned him glares from both Jiraiya and Tsunade "Strategically." He offered in defense.

"The kyuubi wants out. The only way to do that was like this."

"We never thought this would happen." Sasuke thought outloud.

"Apparently there's other things you didn't take into consideration either." Kakashi seemed to be picking a fight.

"I came onto him, this is all my fault." Sasuke growled, knowing that after all this was through he and Naruto were going to be in serious trouble.

"Yeah good luck convincing-"

"That's enough!" Lady Tsunade interrupted. "Sasuke if it weren't Naruto it would have been some other girl."

Sasuke looked away as Tsunade continued, "Let's just consider ourselves lucky that we caught this before it got any further. Besides, Naruto is strong, he'll survive."

"You've mistaken Kakashi and my worries for something else Tsunade." Jiraiya spoke.

"What do you mean mistaken?" She was confused.

"I mean we're worried about _what_ this thing is."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Everyone looked at him then, "You don't even care what happens to Naruto."

"It's not that we don't care-"

"Shut up!" Sasuke was infuriated but Kakashi continued.

"It's that it's more important to find out what it is!"

"So what do you want? My permission to hook Naruto up to machines until that thing arrives? To poke and pry at him?"

There was silence. He watched as their gazes dropped to the ground and he understood. In the end he knew it would be for the best and it was also what he wanted, but convincing Naruto would be impossible.

"You don't want the chance to find out what it is, do you?" His voice was dead.

Again, no one answered.

He took a long, tired breath "If you can convince him, then do it."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Review! Review! Review!

~AvePlateada~


	3. The Plan

And here...

Is the third chapter~! I'll be updating soon again hopefully along with some other SasuNaru projects.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

He was pissed off. He slammed the door to Lady Tsunade's office and stomped his way down the hallway, he stopped before the door leading to Naruto's room. He hated the idea of Naruto being so close to the people who possibly wanted to hurt him the most. His back slid down against the wall and he

He needed to take him away from here, the sooner and further the better. Sasuke contemplated places he could take Naruto and came up with a couple of possibilities until he decided on one: The Sand. He was positive Gaara would help them with this problem, and if Sasuke were to leave Naruto for some reason Gaara's protective sand would be enough to shield Naruto he was certain of it. But it wouldn't be easy to get there, besides the borders he would have to pass through from country to country, Naruto's physical condition would prove to be another concern. That meant he would need a third person to help them and he had a certain person in mind.

He was about to knock on the door to tell Naruto goodnight when he decided against it. He would be back in a moment to keep an eye on him and hopefully he'd return with good news.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sasuke." She breathed when she saw him casually leaning against her dresser.

"Hey." Came Sasuke's short welcome.

"W-What are you doing here?" Concern filled her voice "Did something happen?"

He was glad that although he hadn't been nearly as close to her as Naruto during their young shinobi lives she was still interested in what he had to say. This would be a lot easier than he thought. He probably didn't even need to tell her the whole situation and she'd agree, anything as long as the former team 7 were reunited, minus Kakashi of course.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"One week from now Naruto and I will leave Konoha." Sasuke went straight to the point.

Her eyes widened, "What?! Sasuke are you insane!"

He moved closer to cover her mouth, she removed his hand and apologized "Why?" She whispered in bewilderment.

He turned away from her, trying to find the right words.

"Sasuke-" Her sentence was interrupted.

"Naruto," He began "He's...sick."

Sakura was confused, "Sick?"

"Listen" Sasuke was doing his best to stay calm "Naruto and I....have to leave"

She was silent.

"I...Naruto is in danger. And it's my fault."

Realising the seriousness of the topic she remained wordless.

After a short silence, he spoke "Naruto is expecting a child. He's pregnant."

She gasped.

"And it's mine."

She stepped back.

"I need you to help us escape because we don't know what to expect. Do you understand?"

Her eyes lowered, knowing how hard this was for Sasuke "Of course."

Sasuke continued with his back toward her and she decided to make light of the situation "Well Sasuke, I'm at your service." She smiled brightly.

"Hn" He smiled to himself, still incapable of looking at her.

She walked toward him and pressed a hand against his arm "It's what friends are for." When she looked into his eyes there was a tenderness that took her breath away. Maybe the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke was much deeper than she could imagine.

He looked away and she continued to speak "Why wait so long?"

"Right now Naruto is injured, there's a large gash across the right side of his chest."

"Where is he?"

Sasuke rubbed a hand through his hair "With Tsunade and Jiraiya and Kakashi"

"Well that's a relief I thought he was still in danger"

"He is!" Sasuke slammed a fist against the wooden dresser, Sakura was startled by his reaction "The reason I need to take him away from here is because of them"

"Sasuke what's going on? You're going to have to give me more information if you expect me to take care of Naruto."

Sasuke proceeded with briefing her in on everything. The long nights, the nausea, symptoms, the way Naruto discovered her was pregnant just everything, he unloaded everything he had experienced with Naruto and his pregnancy. But what was most important was what's going on now, he explained that because of the pregnancy the Kyuubi was looking for a way out. Perhaps at the cost of Naruto's life.

After hearing everything she only had one suggestion "Give me ten days Sasuke"

"What?" Sasuke was incredulous.

"You're asking me to take in tons of new information and techniques. With the extra three days I can better prepare myself."

Sasuke knew she had a good point but it made his stomach churn to think of having Naruto here for three more days. With a heavy sigh he accepted, "Fine. We leave in ten days and head for the Sand."

"Excellent. Don't worry Sasuke, I'll dedicate myself to learning as much as I can these next ten days." She shot him a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Sakura." And he was gone.

When she saw him go she laughed to herself, who would have thought the two would end up together? And in this big of a problem, she had a bad feeling about all of this but she was determined to help them with everything. She was somewhat annoyed at the fact that Lady Tsunade had told her nothing. Wasn't she the old lady's apprentice? She left the thought for later and got ready for bed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

From building to building Sasuke flew through the air, fully aware of his destination as the nearly full moon above him served as his light. Still dressed in his ANBU attire Sasuke knew he would have to do some clothes shopping for the three of them, he needed to make sure he had every necessity they would need on the trip, for Naruto's sake they couldn't afford to get caught. In his head, this was considered an S-rank, or even higher mission and he would absolutely not tolerate failure.

As he entered the building of the head hancho Lady Tsunade he left his mask on, his breathing was stable besides having run all the way across the village in record time. Proof he was used to the extreme conditions of traveling fast when needed. He quickly located Naruto's room and was met with a locked door, he silently cursed. This meant he would have to enter through the window now.

Doing so proved to be easier than he thought and it only raised his suspicions of everyone even more. Whether it was paranoia or intuition he just had a feeling Naruto would be better away from Konoha, even if it were just until he regained his strength. Sasuke pulled up the stool and lay his head next to where Naruto's arm lay, with a deep sigh he closed his eyes and slept.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

When he awoke Naruto's arm was draped across his neck.

"What time is it?" He lifted his head from the bed and began to rub at his shoulders. The night had given him one hell of a neck cramp.

"It's gonna be nine pretty soon." Mumbled Naruto.

"How long have u been awake?"

"About an hour." He shrugged. He had to admit it felt good to wake up like this, it almost felt normal.

"So I've been thinking Naruto." Here came Sasuke to ruin the day with his _thinking_ "Don't you think we need to leave?"

Naruto stiffened, "Huh?"

Sasuke stood and walked over to the window, with the sun risen his lean figure cast a shadow across the room, "We need to leave" He repeated.

"But Sasuke-"

"I don't trust anyone here and neither should you." Sasuke intercepted.

"And just where do you plan to go?" By this time time Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed, feet touching the ground.

"Gaara has power, we should go to him for help."

Sasuke was right, Gaara was currently still the Godaime, or Fifth Kage, of the Sand and he would surely lend a hand but he still wasn't sure of the extreme of leaving the village. Not to mention he didn't want to put Gaara against Konoha. The balance between all the major powers was always on the brink of breaking no matter how good relations between them were.

"Still, Sasuke I don't know..." Naruto voice trailed, uncertain.

Sasuke had no choice but to reveal something from the day before "You know what those white pills were for?" He paused, "They wanted me to convince you take them, if you took the pills for a certain amount of time you would slowly abort the baby."

His eyes widened "What?"

"That's why we need to leave."

"Sasuke...you were going to make me take them without telling me?"

Sasuke was startled when Naruto stood to face him, tears forming in his eyes "What's wro-" Sasuke was about to embrace him when Naruto suddenly raced toward him screaming, "You bastard!" Blocking was all he could do considering Naruto's physical state. He was doing pretty well up until Naruto found an opening in his defense and landed a punch on his jawline and sent him twirling toward the ground.

Naruto was panting loudly "I cannot believe you Sasuke!!" Sasuke lifted himself clumsily off the ground. What did he do?

He decided to ask, "Why are you mad at me? It was their idea!" Sasuke reminded himself that they needed to be together, against the rest of them.

"But they told you to do it and you accepted!? Not only that you had the full intention of making me take one!" Naruto continued to chase after Sasuke, determined to land another hit.

"I knew you weren't going to take one!" Sasuke offered in defense. This is where Naruto decided to throw the glass pitcher at him. It missed and crashed against the door, water splashed onto the ground.

"That's not the point! You didn't tell me!" Naruto was infuriated, he made it a rule to throw something everytime Sasuke moved.

"I just did!" Sasuke needed to calm him down.

"It's too late!" The lamp Naruto flung nearly cracked his head open. Sasuke stood still for a moment, hiding behind the closet door. Suddenly everything became quiet in the room. He sneaked a quick peak and saw Naruto with his knees pinned up against his chest, on the ground and crying.

"Naruto?"

"Get out" Naruto hiccuped, his face red as he wiped away at the tears.

"Naruto-" Sasuke reached for him.

"GET OUT!" Goosebumps formed over Sasuke's body, he didn't need to be told again. He ran for the door to leave Naruto to his privacy, as soon as he closed to the door he let out a sigh of concern. What was he going to do? He really didn't know how he was going to survive those damn hormones, they were confusing him more and more each day.

"What the hell was that?" Tsunade and Kakashi were walking side by side toward him.

Sasuke sighed again, "I don't even know. I was telling him about what the pillswere for and then he went crazy." Sasuke was hopelessly dumbfounded.

"Well you're not the most sensitive when it comes to others' feelings so I'm not surprised" Kakashi's voice was light but insulting, which earned him a glare from Sasuke.

Kakashi gave him a pat on the back as consolation while Tsunade reached for the door, Sasuke stopped her "Don't." He warned.

"Believe me, he doesn't want to be alone right now." She passed through. After a few seconds of listening through the door and hearing nothing but low conversation Sasuke decided he was the only one Naruto didn't want to see.

"That looks like it hurt." Said Kakashi.

"Looks don't lie" Said Sasuke, he winced in pain as he rubbed at the lump on his face.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to bring Naruto some ramen as an apology. I'll be back." Sasuke waved as he left Kakashi behind.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

With a plastic bag in hand he walked down the hallway in silence, it had taken nearly half an hour to get through all the people in line. You'd be surprised how popular ramen was in this village, mostly by men who took it to go and ate it later for lunch while at work. He handed the bag to Tsunade, he was nowhere near dumb enough to attempt to go back into the room again and left.

As he exited the building and walked down the steps the village was beginning to show it's first signs of a prominent city. Newstands began to sell papers and the smoke from restaurant chimneys puffed into the air. He heard a small crash of glass behind him and instantly knew where it came from. Before he could run straight for the room he saw the bowl of ramen he had purchased for Naruto meet it's fate as it fell in a cloud of dirt to the ground. Naruto had gone and thrown the damn thing out the window without even trying it.

He frowned, he might not have been dumb enough to go back into the room but he was dumb enough to assume Naruto had gotten over it. He continued walking, he had to admit he felt like going up there to give Naruto a piece of his mind but decided against it, knowing well that Sakura was waiting for him in the library. He would check on Naruto later.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Review! Review! Review!

~AvePlateada~


End file.
